Aching
by bitesize
Summary: Caleb has a certain ache that only Pogue can remedy
1. Chapter 1

Caleb sat out on the front porch of the Danvers' family home. Reclined lazily on the wooden porch chair, albeit ancient as it was it was still rather comfortable. Thinking back on it now, comfortable was a word Caleb could easily identify with, life had been fairly comfortable for him. Easy even.

I mean sure, like every other person in the world there were times when the fates might have put a little speed bump on the road but he wouldn't blame them for that it's only to keep him focused, but more or less he had always had it easy. Chase of course was the one exception, and in his view he handled his first real life crisis rather well. He still wasn't sure weather or not Chase was gone for good, but he was at least certain that they would have a while before they had to deal with his crazy ass again.

Back to the topic of easy and comfortable; there are few moments in Caleb's life that he can remember being hard. There was that time in 4th grade though when he was learning long division, yeah that was kind of difficult. But it's been a long time between then and now and hard came as often as a blue moon. Put plainly it was a rather unfamiliar concept to the eldest son.

But this, this was hard. Watching his best friend in the middle of his driveway, shirtless in soaked shorts washing his bike…was hard. Caleb couldn't help but stare at the way Pogue's hands caressed the bike as if it where giving it a full body massage as opposed to trying to cleanse it and the way the water from the hose cascaded down the younger son's upper body sliding along the ripped muscles of his swimmer physique, it had him hypnotized. He could feel his body reacting to the somewhat innocuous display of skin before him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb's P.O.V.

When did I begin feeling this way. This was Pogue, the same Pogue that I used to build sand castle at the beach with when we were five, and the same Pogue that I used to tease girls with and have sleepovers with when we were little. I mean fuck this is my fucking best friend! What the hell am I thinking looking at him like this? He's not even gay…hell Caleb thought _I'm not even gay!_ So what the hell is this need that I feel to have him touch me, why in the name of all that's fucking good and proper have I been thinking about his lips for the past week, and why the FUCK have I been dreaming about him?

Caleb was drawn from his musings when he realized Pogue had finished washing his bike and was now making his way up the steps of the porch.

"Hey man, what's up? I was shouting at you from down the driveway but you were in another world I guess. Whatchya thinking bout?" Pogue eased into the appending chair beside him. Still shirtless, still soaking, and still definitely sexy.

\

It took a moment to collect myself and I made a point to look anywhere else other than at Pogue's body.

"I'm not really thinking about anything, just zoned out I guess." I couldn't understand why Pogue was having this effect on me, but try as I might I couldn't keep my voice very even.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pogue who had known Caleb all his life knew of course that that was utter bullshit but decided not to press the issue. Caleb was the type of person who only told you something when he was ready. And by the looks of how tense Caleb was about this, he might be stuck waiting a while.

"Whatever man, if you say so. So u got something to eat in that castle of yours or what?" Caleb gave a little chuckle, no matter what happened Caleb could always count on Pogue's everlasting need for food to break most awkward moments.

"Ye I should, let's go check the kitchen. Are you dry?"

"Yep dry and famished bro, get to moving." Pogue all but dragged Caleb out of his seat.

"Impatient ass!"

Pogue gave Caleb one of those half smirks that had cockiness writing all over it, it almost reminded him of Reid. "Yeah but you love it."

Caleb felt a slight tint reach his cheeks, if Pogue only knew how close to hitting home he was.

Caleb's P.O.V.

They walked through the halls of the Danver home until they got to the kitchen. Caleb would never admit it but he hated how ghastly gigantic his house was, when he was a little kid the sheer enormity of it creeped him out to the point where he had nightmares almost every night.

I started rummaging through the kitchen trying to figure what edible food was in his house, in truth Pogue's been here a billion times before and knows exactly where everything is and I'm pretty sure he could find everything just as easily as I can but right now I just need to be doing something so I have an excuse not to look at him.

"Ok Parry, we got some lasagna here, half a Boston cream pie, orange juice to kill and I think we might have some cereal in the cupboard." That really is all the food that I had in my house, clearly I need to remind my mother and her ever so sober self that she needs to go to the grocery store. I finally pull my eyes out of the fridge and turn to look at Pogue who still hasn't made a selection. He's sitting on top of the island in the kitchen (STILL TOPLESS) and I can't stop my eyes from tracing the contours of his well sculpted chest and somewhere in the back of my head I think that he truly must be the most perfect male specimen out there. My eyes move over his nipple still erect, probably from the draft that's blowing though my house, and I can't help but to lose myself for a moment thinking about what it would be like to have one of the pert buds in my mouth, flicking my tongue around it, sucking on it gently.

"…hey Caleb are you ok?" …Oh Shit!!!!! I turn back around to the fridge as fast as I can, trying to hide my arousal before he can see it.

"Yeah Pogue I'm fine, just zoned out again. What do you want to eat?" For seconds I don't hear a reply, and I wonder if he's already seen it. I feel the fear creep into to me that I've just royally screwed up my relationship with my best friend. Seconds creep by and I think about turning around and apologizing but then I feel his body heat behind me. I know he's close we're not touching, but only barely. He peers over my shoulder and I feel my blood begin to pump just a little bit faster, his face is right beside my left ear and I can feel his breath. I know he has no idea what he's doing but I feel like everything inside me is on fire. I feel my pants get tighter and I know I'm getting hard again…oh shit….this is so fucking horrible Pogue's gonna kill me if he sees this.

Lucky for me though he's too busy scanning the food in the fridge trying to decide on what to devour….while I'm trying to not devour him.

Finally he moves away a bit and says, "That Boston cream pie looks good, I'll have that and some whipped cream." And dear goodness he doesn't want to know the kind of whipped cream I'm aching to give him....I take the pie and the whipped cream out of the fridge and pass it behind me to him. I close the fridge but I don't turn around as yet, still trying to get my body under control.

AN: So I hope you guys liked it, chp 2 is on its way should be up in a couple of days hopefully :) :)…reviews make me happy and encourage the writing. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Pogue's P.O.V.

I move to sit down beside him on the porch and immediately his eyes stray to anything other than me, which is odd of course because I know he's been watching me. I've felt his eyes on me all day. I can't help but wonder what is going on in that mind of his, he's had this far away look in his eyes lately and I can't imagine why. He's been so distant this past week and I refuse to just sit and wait until he decides that he's ready to tell me what's wrong. He's my bloody best friend he should be able to tell me about his problems, but he never does not until he thinks he's somewhat handled them already. I'm tired of it, I don't know what it's gonna take for Caleb to realize that he can count on me, that he can trust me with anything but I'm damn sure gonna make him get it today, by the hook or the crook.

I finally ask him what's up and as is usually he blows me off like his little nonchalant lies don't wound me, if only slightly. I change subject quickly though, with aid of my every needy stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we walk through the halls of the Danvers' house I realize just how different our childhoods have been. He's always been brought up with tradition, expectations and a name to keep going. I however have always been wild, free of everything except this covenant. No family left…Caleb, Reid and Tyler are my only family now, the only ones one I need. Caleb still had a mother to look after. Caleb and I had grown up closer than anyone else I'm sure of it but that still doesn't mean that we had grown up the same way. I can't help but wonder if that's why he still keeps so many secrets from me.

We make it to the kitchen and immediately he starts searching through the fridge for what little food he has there, Caleb lives mostly off of fast food though he denies it every time I say it because he would like to think he's a health maniac but we both know it's true. I could damn well have found food for myself but I know Caleb well enough to know that he needs to take care of people, he's the alpha and it's a characteristic he can't really help.

I watch him bend so far into the fridge I think he may just catch frost bite and then before I know it he's listing out my lunch options but I'm not listening, I can't help but think how cute he looks now trying to navigate his way into an empty fridge just to feed me. I'm so lost in my thoughts that by the time I realized he's done the list I haven't heard even one item on it and there's a silence that should be filled with my reply of something, but I'm just blank.

He turns around and gives me a questioning glance and still I have no answer. I'm about ask him to repeat but then I realized that he's no longer looking at me….well at least not my face. His vision is focused on my chest and suddenly his eyes have the darkest gleam I've ever seen in them. It's a look that I'm not completely unused to, there are after all a bountiful amount of women at Spencer, but never in my life did I think I would be getting this look from Caleb. It's filled with primal lust and I swear it's the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life. He unconsciously slips his tongue out to lick at his chapped lips and I can tell he's thinking about licking me, I feel my nipples harden and the mere sight of him now. It's odd but I can feel my heartbeat begin to pick up and for the first time in my life I'm being turned on by a guy. And Caleb still has no idea that he's doing it or that I'm watching him. I see his eyes traveling lower and before he can get to the part of my anatomy that is rapidly awakening I decide to call him out of this trance he's in.

"Hey, hey Caleb are you ok?" his body gives a noticeable start, and he turns around faster than I ever thought he could (without using that is) and resumes peering into the fridge. I jump off the counter I'm sitting on and stand behind him, so close I can almost feel the hairs on the back of his neck. There's a raging desire to be close to him now. To devour him, to drown in him…to live through him. What the hell am I thinking…I'm not gay!!!! Something in my head tells me though, what I've always known;

I might not be gay…but I love Caleb Danvers.

And right now all I want to do is to have him scream my name, but I may be getting ahead of myself here one wanton glance doesn't mean he actually wants anything to happen and I refuse to touch him unless I'm sure he wants it….unless he begs me for it.

I back away from him a bit and say the first that that comes to my mind which turns out to be _I'll have the Boston cream pie_… and then I spot a can of whipped cream in the bottom of the fridge door and add it to my order. Just because I said I was gonna wait for him to beg me for it doesn't mean I don't intend to help him along.

So I've finally figured out why he's been staring at me all day and why he's been so distant and the truth is whatever fever he's caught he's given it me. He's planted this seed with that look and I, Pogue Parry intend to water it to full girth.


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb's P.O.V.

I'm sitting across from him watching him gobble down Boston cream pie like it's nobody's business, but I think it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. They way his lips part slightly to accommodate another bite and the way they close around that fucking lucky piece of silverware as he slides it agonizingly slowly out of his mouth; his slips sucking at it as it leaves. And I am so fucking **hard** right now! I'm so hard my cock is aching, straining my shorts and I'm barely able to keep my breathing steady.

He takes another bite, but this time the fork isn't all that comes out….the most sensual moan I have ever hear leaves his lips…and I think I'm burning in flames.

"_Fuck Caleb, this is so fucking good!" _

Oh FUCK! Those words left his mouth and shot straight to my cock and my eyes are squeezed shut just trying to control my body. Fuck Pogue what are you doing to me! Please fucking stop. All I can think of is my dick sliding between his lips and I can't seem to get a grip on myself here.

I open my eyes and he's staring at me, eyebrow raised questioningly and I feel pressured to say something.

"You're enjoying that pie there huh?"

He looks at me and smirks, "Oh Caleb you have no idea." He dips his finger into the mountain of whipped cream he's put in his plate and I know what's coming next, but for the life of me I can't look away. I watch as his slides his cream covered finger between his sinful pink lips and I can't help it, he's trying to kill me. My eyes go black and before I know it I have a death grip on this wrist, the one controlling the criminal finger (that's still in his fucking mouth) but I can't bear to see him slide it out, not like the fork. I'd fucking cum in my pants right there and I know it. His eyes are wide looking at me in surprise as I squeeze his wrist.

"Pogue. Don't do that!"

"Don't do what, Cay?" there's a slight breathiness to his voice and I think he very well knows what he's doing, but then I remember that he's Pogue and he's straight and I must just be the crazy one here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pogue's P.O.V.

He's got my arm in a fucking grip! His eyes are midnight black and ablaze with heat, I can't believe Caleb's Using!.............and ON ME…….It's so erotic watching the power dance in his eyes, I feel the raw brute force of a man in his grip and its sending me for a fucking reel. I can feel my cock throbbing painfully now and all I want is push him against the fucking wall and fuck him!

But then suddenly he's gotten up from the table, back turned to me facing the fridge again. I wont let him walk away this time, not now, my body is burning for him I need to taste him, to touch him…to fuck him…..I've never felt need like this in my life.

Suddenly my eyes go black and I'm behind him faster than he can comprehend. I know I said I wouldn't touch him before he asked for me to but I just can't fucking help myself. I draw him backwards crashing into my body and use my power to hold him there.

There's so much heat now, and I fight to hold back a groan as my cock presses into his ass.

I manage to catch the gasp that escapes him and I see his fists clench and I know he's thinking of fighting this. I glide my hand around his waist and move it slowly towards his nipple, squeezing and twisting it and he groans and bucks back into my throbbing erection and fuck it, for a minute I see white.

I start licking my way from the base of his neck to his ear.

"Oh fuck Pogue." It's a half whisper half groan and I squeeze his nipple a little harder.

"Is there something you'd like from me Caleb?" my hand has now moved its way under his shirt sliding against the smooth abdomen and I feel his muscles contract.

"_**Fuck Pogue**__, _please stop teasing me_."_ His plea was as needy as I felt and I gave in as I used to unbutton his pants and took out his thick arousal. It felt so good to have him in my hand; thick and hot and pulsing. I pumped my fist around him thrice and then stopped.

"_Don't stop baby, please don't stop."_ The sound of his voice calling me baby was the most amazing thing I've ever heard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb's P.O.V.

It was all need. Lust burning at every part of me I just wanted him to fuck me against the wall…Pogue was fucking driving me insane.

"Don't stop what Caleb?...tell me what you want baby" OH FUCK.. his voice was just too husky I think he could fucking make me cum from just speaking.

He turned me around and pushed me back against the fridge his body pressing hard against mine. Our erections rubbing against each other between the fabric of his shorts. And his eyes close.

"Oh fuck Cay, tell me what you want, cause you feel so fucking good right now, I want you so bad." We grinded against each other and I couldn't take it anymore my eyes went black again and I used our clothes away. The feeling of skin touching skin, it was fucking electric, his hot hard cock now fully rubbing against mine and we're both moaning. He smashes our mouths together and its fire. I feel his tongue dance against mine and I can't wait anymore.

"Pogue I want you inside me!...Oh fuck please baby I need to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me. Pogue please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pogue's P.O.V.

Hearing those words leave his delicious mouth broke the hay, I lifted him against the fridge and he wrapped his legs around me. I used my power to open him up a bit so it would hurt less.

"Pogue please I'm fucking dying please just do it." Control flew out the window…I placed myself at his tight entrance and pushed in. And oh fuck it felt like ecstasy. He was so hot and tight around me, engulfing me as I pushed all the way in.

"**Fuck yes**!! Baby more." I pounded my way into him he was so fucking hot and tight.

"Caleb fuck, you're so fucking tight baby. Fuck!" I knew I wouldn't last very long, not like this, not with him moaning like this moving so wantonly against me. I wrapped my hand around his dick and began to pump with my thrusts. And I could feel his body begin to tense as he came his muscles tightening around me as I pounded into his ass. And fuck that was all it took, I came with the most powerful orgasm I've ever had in my life.

We stood there in the kitchen against the fridge our bodies wrapped around each other as we caught our breath. I was still inside of him. I loved it, somewhere in my head I knew I would, somewhere inside I knew that now that I'd found this home that I'd never want to leave.

I began to pull out but he stopped me.

"Just stay for a little longer, please." His voice was soft and his eyes were a bit worried as if he thought this would ruin us, as if he thought I would leave. Honestly I had no idea what this meant. I had Kate. But I don't love her, not like I love Caleb I could never choose her over him.

I could see his eyes begin to drift shut and finally I pulled out and took us both upstairs to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: hope u likey


	4. Chapter 4

The steady buzz of hard plastic against pure mohogany wood draws me from my slumber, and honestly which lunatic calls someone this early in the morning? I am trying to pry myself out of bed to answer it, but then my body freezes as my mind registers the weight across my waist, like an anchor pinning me down. Then, like a dam breaking, reality is seeping through my core as I feel the steady breathing against the back of my neck, the warm body pressed behind my form and the slight smell of sandalwood engulfing my senses.

And I know it's him.

Memories are assaulting me now, like rough hard Gin spilling down my throat. Memories of sinful lips and tongues on fire, of the most needy moans I think i have ever uttered or heard, the smooth skin of my best friend's being pressed up against me rocking into my core saying words that even now are making me harder than any man should ever be...and I think I'm drunk. Oh dear mother of pearl I MUST be drunk!

Then suddenly the panic kicks in. The possibility that maybe Pouge will regret this, i mean as far as I know he's always been straight I've never even so much as seen him look at a guy for too long. Maybe he was just out for a one off. And almost instantaneously i feel the panic turn into something so much worse. I feel my heart almost scream at the notion and pain is seeping out of almost every pore in my body.

I have to get out! I don't even care that this is my house or that my mom might wonder why the hell she doesn't see me at breakfast. I have to leave!

...before he leaves me.

I finally manage to calm my breathing and I'm barely lifting his arm so I can squirm out from under it, and even now the feel of the satin skin on his arm is intoxicating me...even now...even as its breaking my heart.

I'm almost up, almost out. Almost. Then the treacherous hand comes crashing right back down pulling me back into him with strength that speaks to a body awake rather than in slumber. And again my body tenses and i can't move.

I feel his nose rub against the back of my neck as he breathes me in. I feel the softest kiss that he leaves there.

"Caleb, don't go." His words are light and groggy, but their sound is heavy on me. His kisses move to behind my ear and I feel the fire in me ignite.

"Pouge, what are you doing? You're not gay."

"Neither are you." His lips still pressing against my skin.

"Then what are we doing?" My voice is a bit more breathless than I'd like it to be but at this point I don't care.

What I'm not ready for though is the quick grace with which he's up on his knees turning me over and straddling my hips. His mouth is on mine faster than i could ever imagine and it's a kiss that's as powerful as it is tender.

"We're giving in Caleb, because after last night i don't think i can not kiss you ever again. Cause you're a guy but hell you make my blood boil more than anyone else I've ever met, we're doing this because a part of you has always been mine, and a part of me has always been yours. I want to drown in you Caleb, want to love you." His eyes are burning through me and pull him down hard back to my lips and kiss him with everything inme, every ounce of love lust need and want I ever felt for him, until finally we can't breathe.

His forehead presses againts the sheets, his body still on top of mine and his lips mumur the softest breath of life to me..."...always wanted to love you."


End file.
